


Stress Reliever

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Your boss likes to relieve stress in unethical ways...





	1. Tension

His strong voice is loud from the other side of the wall. A part of you is still scared of him when he’s talking business, even though you’ve been his personal assistant for a year now. You are filing papers in a drawer when you hear a loud bang in his office, making you jump out of your skin. There’s a moment of silence before he bursts through his doors. Your heart beats a little faster when you notice how handsomely disheveled he looks.

 

“Y/N, we need to retrieve something from my home office. Please follow me.” He demands, walking right past you without breaking his focus from the next set of doors. You don’t hesitate following him to a car waiting at the curb outside his building.

 

Nerves hit you as you slide next to him in the small car. No matter how many times you’ve been this close to him, he still has this effect on you. He smooths down his hair and straightens his tie, clearing his throat in the process. His musky cologne fills your airways and fogs your thoughts. You’re focusing so hard not to move that you don’t realize you’ve pulled up to his large home. Without missing a beat, he’s out of the car and strutting to the front door.

 

“Mr. Kim, what are we looking for?” You timidly ask as he yanks open a file cabinet.

 

“The transaction documents from last week.” He answers.

 

You awkwardly look through the papers on his desk. The documents are found under several layers of paperwork. As you pull it out, a folder falls off the surface and forms spill out. Before you can squeak out an apology, he’s hovering over you with an angered expression. His hands grip onto the desk on either side of your hips, trapping you.

 

“Can you do anything right?” He hisses. You’re too afraid to respond and only able to swallow hard. He’s extremely close to your face, and you can feel his breaths hitting your face.

 

“I-I found the d-documents.” You stutter. One of his hands snatches the papers clutched against your chest. As he flips through them, he plops down in his office chair. A deep sigh leaves his lips.

 

“Mr. Kim, you seem really stressed. Did you take your medication this morning?” You look at him with concern. His eyes peer up at you over the papers, “Why does it matter to you?”

 

“It’s not easy seeing you so tense.” You answer. A smug grin appears on his lips, and a breath hitches in your throat. He notices this and stands, “Y/N, do you think I’m attractive?” You’re taken aback by his question but shyly nod your head.

 

“Do you know how I like to relieve stress?” He steps closer to you and doesn’t wait for your response, “Fucking someone senseless.” His voice is low and rough, sending a shiver down your spine. His lips slowly meet yours and then roughly kiss you. A hand sneaks behind your neck, pressing your lips harder into his. Your mind is struggling to keep up with what’s happening. “Sit on the desk.” He breathes.

 

“But, Mr. Kim, we-”

 

“Sit on the desk.” He repeats. You lift yourself on to the surface. “And call me Daddy.” His lips crash into yours again and then trail down your neck as you support yourself with one arm propped behind you, the other hand busy tangling in his hair.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” You boldly sigh.

 

His hands wander up your thighs and under your skirt, nails teasingly digging into your skin. You feel your core throbbing for his touch. A whimper resonates from your throat when his hands pull back and rest on your hips tightly. His smirking mouth leaves your neck, and he begins unbuttoning your shirt. Slipping you out of the clothing, he immediately reaches to unclasp your bra.

 

He takes no time to look at you. His lips dust kisses from your collarbone to one of your breasts. Sighs pour from your mouth as he gives your sensitive skin special attention. The coils in your stomach start tightening quickly. A hand snakes under your skirt and brushes against your soaking heat.

 

“Who are you all worked up for?” He brings his face in front of yours.

 

“You.” Your voice shakes.

 

“Who?”

 

“You, Daddy.” You correct yourself.

 

He smirks with lust glinting in his eyes, “And we’ve only just begun.”

 

Panties pushed aside, a warm finger teases your nub. He stares at your face as you squirm from his touch. When he’s done tormenting you, a finger slips into you with ease. A gasp escapes your mouth as he curls his finger against your g spot. You’re barely holding onto your sanity; how is he acting just fine?

 

Your hips buck towards his hand. His other grabs your waist, and he gives you a stern look. “Don’t move.” “Yes, Daddy.” You surrender. “Good girl.” Another finger is pushed into you and moves at a slow pace. “You’re so tight.” His lips ghost around your neck, leaving goosebumps over your body. Your eyes squeeze shut. The pleasure he’s giving you is making it difficult to not move.

 

“Daddy, please.” You whimper.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy.”

 

His presence leaves your body, and your eyes fly open. The buttons on his shirt are quickly undone, revealing his surprisingly chiseled body. That only builds to your excitement. You wonder how it feels to run your hands down his stomach feeling every indention of his muscles. He slides you off the desk and turns you around to unzip your skirt, letting it drop to the floor. His lips latch onto the back of your neck. “Bend over the desk.” He breathes against your skin.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” You rest on your forearms and listen to the jingling of his belt. Your panties slide down to your thighs before you abruptly feel the fabric rip from your legs, surely leaving cuts on your skin. His hand smooths over your bum and then gives it a quick slap. He hovers over you, his mouth next to your ear, “How bad do you want it?” His erection presses against you. “I want it so fucking bad.” Your hands are in fists against the desk.

 

“Then beg for it.” He whispers before standing up straight.

 

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me hard. I want to feel you cum inside me. Plea-” You whine but are cut off by him thrusting every inch into you. You moan loudly at the immediate feeling. “Fuck.” He says under his breath, “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

His hips roll against you sluggishly with his hands holding onto your waist. Your body craves more friction, but you know you aren’t allowed to move. The moans from you sound more like desperate pleas, and he knows this. Your forehead lays on the cool surface of his desk as you struggle to speak, “Faster… D-Daddy.” He quickens his pace, catching you off guard by how fast he moves. You become a writhing mess below him.

 

“Do you like it when Daddy fucks you fast?” He grunts. You can only moan in response. He leans over you again and kisses your shoulder. An arm wraps around you, a hand finds your clit and massages it with no mercy. Your body jerks at the sensation. The coils in your stomach feel like they’re about to unwind. “Shit, I’m about to cum.” You groan.

 

There’s an emptiness between your legs as he stands you up and lays you on your back. “Not unless I’m watching.” He remarks with a dark stare. Your legs around his waist, he picks up where he left off at an even faster rate. Within moments, your walls are clenching around him, and a string of profanities fall out of your lips. Your body is oversensitive as he continues to pump in and out of you. At this point, your moans become screams of pleasure. The more noise you make the closer he gets to his peak.

 

He bends over, catching your lips with his in a heated kiss. The sound of skin against skin takes over as he tries to speed up while becoming inconsistent. He grunts into your mouth, filling you with his hot juices.

 

A few lazy thrusts and he pulls out, breathing heavily. He helps you sit up and smiles. You feel your cheeks redden when he hands you his handkerchief to wipe yourself off. As you start tucking your shirt in your skirt, he holds your ripped underwear in front of your face. “Don’t ever wear these things again.” He requires of you.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim.” You bashfully nod.

 

“Call me Junmyeon.”


	2. Relief

It’s been several months since your job position added another duty. You don’t really complain about it; it relieves your stress as well. Being a leading businessman’s personal assistant is no walk in the park. Whatever he doesn’t feel like dealing with, you have to. That includes an array of nagging business partners, crazy clients, and strenuous paperwork.

 

You’ve noticed a gradual change though. Mr. Kim has become needier than ever. There were times you had to fetch him food in the middle of the night while he worked, show up to his house on your days off because he can’t figure something out even though one of his business friends would be a better person to ask, and constantly be at his side during work hours. The way he talks to you has changed as well. Sometimes he will have a normal conversation with you. Normal as in family things, or the weather, or holiday plans; anything that has nothing to do with work. He seems to have a personality that wasn’t a relentless business shark. He has a sense of humor, hobbies and interests, and little quirks. But you never know which side you’ll get.

 

You’re finally able to relax at home after a long day of nonsensical business drama. The only drama you care about right now is the one on your television. It feels nice to sprawl out on the couch in sweats and not have to move for the next hour. Not even ten minutes into the show, you’re already passed out, drooling on the armrest.

 

Your loud ringtone wakes you up with a jolt of confusion. Mainly because it’s Mr. Kim’s custom ringtone. You groan in annoyance as you lift your phone to your ear.

 

“Hello?” You try your best to sound happy.

 

“Y/N, I need you to come over immediately,” Junmyeon demands.

 

You glance at the clock to see it’s 8:47. “Do I have to dress in business clothes?” You sigh.

 

“Well… N-No.” He stutters. You’re slightly surprised by his waver in confidence.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

-

 

You curse yourself for applying to be his personal assistant as you wait for him to answer the door. What if you had met him outside these pretenses? Would he even talk to you? Would he be a snob? These thoughts are making you feel upset. You don’t want to think of a life without him. Now you’re cringing from the feelings stirring in you. Why is he making you feel this way!

 

The door swings open, scaring you out of your thoughts. He smiles and makes your heart pound. Following him in, he doesn’t lead you to his office… He stops in his living room and turns to you.

 

“I’m a piece of shit person.” He says, catching you off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a smart girl and can do so much better in life.”

 

“Ar-Are you firing me?” You start to sweat.

 

“No… This has nothing to do with work.”

 

“Then why did you call me over?”

 

He finally looks at your face. “These past few months, I got to know you, like actually know you. You’re so smart, determined, and beautiful. I tried to stop from having these feelings.”

 

“What?” Your voice is so quiet.

 

“Your smile makes my heart beat faster. Your kisses make my stomach feel jittery. Your laugh… is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.” He sits on a couch and stares at the ground, his cheeks flushing, “You have no idea the control you have over me.”

 

You can’t form words and look everywhere but him.

 

“I’m falling for you, Y/N. And it’s a long way down.”

 

Your mind is trying to comprehend his words. How could someone like him fall for ordinary you? “Junmyeon-“

 

He holds his hand up to silence you, “It’s okay that you don’t feel the same way. I just needed to get it off my chest.”

 

You cautiously walk to him and hold his chin in your hand to make him look at you, “I’m falling for you too.” A genuine smile spreads across his face.

 

“I’m willing to catch you if you’re willing to catch me.” He stands and looks down at you, gently holding your face between his hands. There is no need to respond. Your eyes switch their gaze between his as he slowly closes the gap between your lips.

 

This kiss is different from the others. There isn’t any rush, or lust, or hunger. It feels like you have nothing but time. His hands aren’t grabbing your ass or teasing you. His tongue isn’t forcing its way into your mouth. His hips aren’t grinding against yours. You actually feel a spark, and it’s driving you crazy because you can’t control it.

 

When he parts, he looks deep into your eyes, “I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I want you to be mine, and not in the way I’ve said before. I want to come home to someone and not feel alone in life. I want someone to make as happy as they make me. Will you be that someone?” You nod your head a little more eagerly than you would have liked, but he laughs sweetly and kisses you again.

 

“No one at work has to know about us. I’ll stay quiet. I don’t want to ruin your reputation.” You say once you’re out of his embrace.

 

“Are you kidding me? I want everyone to know.” He scoops you up and pulls you down on the couch. Giggles erupt from you as he peppers kisses all over your face. For once, you don’t feel like an object from him pinning you against the cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
